Data storage devices store data on a magnetic storage media. Demand for smaller form factors devices increases the demand for higher areal densities for the stored data. The increased areal density reduces track width and spacing, thus increasing instances of adjacent track erasure or interference. Magnetic shields are used to reduce adjacent track erasure and interference, however, flux leakage to the shields can interfere with write performance.